HRH King Zog II
HRH King Zog II is an international Politician, holding seats in both the Ostentian House of Commons and the Exilian Privy council where he currently leads the current opposition although due to election rules is barred from holding the position of opposition leader. Early life HRH King Zog II was born in a poor area of Exa during some of HRH King Zog I's more radical reforms. His parents are unknown, being killed along with most others in the neighbourhood by a Boo Labs Chemical Plant explosion which has caused a vendetta against the Boo Party in much of Exilia. These reforms brought prosperity to great parts of the country and are said to have inspired HRH King Zog II's work. HRH King Zog II made his fortune at the early age of 20 with the founding of Regal Industries, based upon the success of the Exilian Echo, which gained popularity after many Democratian Newspapers were no longer distributed in Exilia due to trade embargoes. He subsquently went on to have a moderately successful Naval carreer as head of the Exilian Defense Fleet. Advance Wars: The Fall of Democratia HRH King Zog II was soon to return to Democratia after being recalled by HRH King Zog I under his new position as First Lord of the Admiralty. Armed only with a fleet of battleships left over from the Second Flettish-Autocratian War due to HRH King Zog I's neglect of the Navy, he was tasked with safeguarding the establishment of a new Democratiam State but was forced to withdraw due to logistical problems and heavy local resistance. Political Career HRH King Zog II started his political career with a shocking victory in the Fred's House by-election as an independant, defeating the Royalist Candidate who had previously held a 30,000 vote majority. HRH King Zog I was greatly impressed by this and HRH King Zog II quickly rose amongst the party ranks to become deputy party leader. When in this position of trust he was then deployed in Democratia as an undercover agent with the alias HRH King Charles III to gain information on the Democratian state and its threat to Exilian enterprises. After being withdrawn from Democratia a fortnight before its collapse he soon became Regent of Exilia after the death of HRH King Zog I and lead the country's transition from an autocracy to a constitutional monarchy, due to HRH King Zog I not leaving any heirs due to a paranoid belief they would be used to blackmail him. After the Royalist Party was defeated in the following Privy Council elections, HRH King Zog II left Exilia for Ostentia to continue his personal vendetta against the Boo Party and Boo Labs. In the confusion following Commoncold0's decision in October 2008 to step down from being Prime Minister, Zog appointed himself as Prime Minister in CC0's place. He then attempted to dissolve Parliament, only to be told he wasn't actually Prime Minister. Role as an Exilian Statesman There have been accusations that HRH King Zog II is only acting in the interests of Exilia and its policies, both by ambassadors from Christophia, The Union of Corporate Capitalist Republics and recently by members of the ill-fated Liberal Alliance, where it was claimed his only motivation for his attempts to plunge Ostentia into war were so Exilia wouldn't have to field an army, which would have been rather difficult considering its small population. Rumours of secret communiques with Exilian High Command and his recent moves in the August 2008 General Election to stand for the "Exilian Foreign policy is the best foreign policy" party have only caused these accusations to increase. 2009 Boo Party Ostentian coup HRH King Zog II was one of the most important participants against the attempted coup by the Boo Party, as the Boo party's security bills ended up backfiring, trapping HRH in Exilia where he had free access to the Exilian Privy Council and Navy which he quickly used to organise a counter-attack, leading a fleet to support Oredia and push towards Epiphany where Inevitable was rumoured to be hiding. Category:Members of Parliament Category:Election contextual pages